


I'll text you

by bsmog



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Texting, no really this is tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsmog/pseuds/bsmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five texts Jack almost sent Bitty after their graduation day kiss, and one he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll text you

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to hope that one day we'll see what the actual text on Bitty's phone said. Until then, here's my interpretation of the moments after Jack leaves the Haus. Inspired by the image in [this PostSecret](https://twitter.com/postsecret/status/726943786878652416) (completely SFW).
> 
> Thanks as always to sapphirescribe, who provided the fodder for this particular plot bunny (and the rest, let's be honest, and it's glorious).
> 
> Not my characters, not my sandbox. No one who knows me would think they are, I can't draw a straight line with a ruler.

Bitty’s phone buzzes in his hand. 

Lord. 

What just…?

His lips are tingling and he raises his fingers to his mouth, letting his hand seek out the memory of what just happened. Of Jack’s lips on his.  _ Kissing _ him.

_ Lord. _

It buzzes again; it’s a testament to just how addled his brain is that he’s getting the second reminder that there’s a text on his phone. Probably Shits or Lardo checking on him, or his mother making sure his flight is on time, or…

_ “I’ll text you…” _

Or Jack. Please. Let it be Jack. 

~*~

_ Meanwhile… _

~*~

Jack’s head is spinning and his eyes are a little blurry, and he's pretty sure he’s wearing the biggest smile he’s had on his face in four years at Samwell. Maybe in his life. 

He’s barely out of the Haus--and fuck if he doesn’t want to go right back in, because he’s been steadfastly  _ not _ kissing Bitty for too long, and he’s got some serious time to make up, but duty calls like it always does--before he pulls his phone back out of his pocket. 

_ “I’ll text you,” _ he’d said, and he’s not about to make Bitty wait and see if he’s good for it. 

That, and he’s been away from Bitty for about 37 seconds, and he misses him already. 

_** I miss you. **_

He looks at the words on the screen. No, that’s not right. He  _ does _ miss Bitty. He thinks he probably misses Bitty every second of the day that isn’t filled with, well,  _ Bitty _. 

But he’ll have plenty of chances to send that text in the next few days and weeks and months, because it won’t be any less true with time or distance or the prospect of a new city and a new team.

He deletes the text. Thinks. Starts again.

_** I’m sorry I- **_

No. Fuck that. He can hear his inner Shitty gearing up for a speech about not wooing partners with sad-sack apologies and owning the past and some other deep stuff Jack would probably normally appreciate but is not going to solve this problem just now. He  _ is _ sorry, and for a whole myriad of things, but he just kissed Bitty and left his room,  _ I’m sorry _ is  _ so _ not the right first thing to say.

He huffs. Deletes. Starts again.

_** Don’t forget to eat more protein. **_

He smiles at this one and lets his thumb hover over the SEND button for a second. He’s not going to, not really, but it is kind of their  _ thing _ . He knows Bitty was crying before he...before. And he knows this would make Bitty smile, because it turns out he knows a lot more about Eric Bittle than he ever thought. 

Still. Not now. 

He feels his mouth curving into a smile again, thinking about the fond look on Bitty’s face the year before, when those were his parting words. 

_ Can’t do it again, brah, you already used that line. _ He snorts at his inner Shitty voice. Erases it. Starts again.

Stops, because  _ that _ isn’t something he should say just yet. He feels it, he feels it as sure as he feels the breeze on his face and the sun on his skin, and he  _ will _ say it, but not now. 

And not in a text, crisse. That’d get him in all kinds of trouble.

He sucks in a breath and starts again.

_** Can I see you this summer? **_

He tilts his head at the words. They’re not bad, really. And they’re right; he does want to see Bitty this summer. Hell, he wants to see him right now. 

Still, they’re not the words in his heart. 

He looks around, realizing he’s still just outside the Haus, that this has all gone through his head and across his screen in a matter of less than a minute. That’s good. He wants Bitty’s phone to buzz with a text while his lips are still tingling with the memory of those kisses. 

Fuck. Those  _ kisses _. 

That’s it, he thinks. Smiles softly. Deletes. Starts again. Hits Send.

_** I should have kissed you longer **_. 

~*~

Bitty’s still trying to catch his breath, propped on the lonely chair in the room. He knows his cheeks are still kiss-reddened, that his cheeks are probably similarly flushed. He sucks in a deep breath and looks down at his phone.

_ Lord. This boy. _

He grins.

****  
  



End file.
